


【庵京】调弦

by 72yizhong



Category: KOF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Summary: 草薙京抱走了八神庵的吉他，但显然不能如此简单。





	【庵京】调弦

调弦

八神庵背着空的琴盒从电车上跳下来，这里并非他日常的目的地，但不妨碍他像回家一样找到草薙京的公寓。  
把手被轻而易举地转开，果然那家伙又没有锁门，房间里传出断断续续的弦乐声，很快就戛然而止。  
“谁！？”  
听到草薙京警惕地喊道，八神庵径直拉开门，和正扑过去拿棒球棍的房主人对上视线。  
“什么嘛，是你这家伙啊……”草薙京卸掉防备，泄气一般趴在沙发上，突然又坐直了身子，“不对！你来这里干嘛！？想把吉他拿走？”  
“原来你还记得那是我的东西啊。”八神庵毫不客气地走进房间。  
“可你都说了要给我玩的吧！”草薙京挡在了八神庵和他的吉他之间。  
“嗯，没错。”  
“那你来干嘛？”又回到了最初的问题。  
“你啊，”八神庵说着，将琴盒放下来时，空空如也的容器发出一声闷响，“总不会以为我会白白把吉他借给你吧？”

不管摸过多少次，草薙京都会忍不住感叹，八神庵的胸手感真好。他又连捏了好几下，甚至试着挤出一个爱心，然而还没成功，他就猝不及防地喘息起来。  
“呃啊——”  
草薙京显然是忘记了自己的处境，他之所以能这么近距离地接触八神庵，是因为他正躺在那人的身下。  
“你在干什么？嗯？”八神庵又挺着腰撞进去，换来草薙京更急促的一声呻吟。  
“小气鬼……长成这样还不让人摸了？”  
草薙京说得理直气壮，很快又被操得哽咽。八神庵毫无章法地在他的身体里抽插，每一次都顶到不同的地方。  
“你、你在干嘛……”这次换草薙京反问八神庵了。  
“调弦。”  
“哈？”  
“调弦。”八神庵重复了一遍，“还没发现吗？被干到不同的地方，你的叫声也不一样呢。”  
看到草薙京惊讶地望向自己，八神庵轻笑了一声，压低声音说道：“就像那把吉他一样。”  
“你——你别这么说话好恶心啊！”草薙京夸张地往后退去，却被拽着脚踝拖回来，臀肉撞在八神庵的大腿上，阳具也顺势插回最深处。  
这一下把草薙京的腰都撞软了，但他还是不服输，抬起手臂勾住八神庵的脖子，用力将人压向自己。  
“这次是本大爷让着你。”  
八神庵不再幼稚地还嘴，他更低地俯下身子，咬住草薙京的嘴唇。所谓的“调弦”也差不多玩够了，他开始刻意顶撞穴道里的敏感点，湿热的肉壁紧紧地裹上来，随即又被狠狠顶开。  
刚才还得意洋洋的草薙京，此刻哭着绷紧了两条腿，它们挂在八神庵的腰侧，随着被操干的动作而一晃一晃。  
酥麻的快感从两人的结合处涌起，扩散至四肢百骸。律动伴随肉体撞击的节奏，翻搅出粘腻的水声。

“喂，庵，你也太过分了吧？”草薙京对着镜子数自己身上的吻痕，“弄成这个样子，我明天还怎么去排练啊？”  
“那就不要去了。”  
“这样好吗？会不会给别人添麻烦？”  
八神庵重新背起他的空琴盒，在推开门之前扭过头，说：“你以为你找的麻烦还少吗？”  
“啊？”草薙京反应了一下，回过神来时八神庵早就走出去了，他追过去拉开门，冲着对方的背影大喊。  
“你不也是一样吗！！！”

这两个麻烦鬼，还是内部消化比较好。


End file.
